Rise of the Guardians 2
by CreeperStorm33
Summary: Adrian is the only hare in his village. He meets Bunnymund when he tries to find a new home for his village, which has been destroyed by badgers who called themselves The Bandits. Bunnymund takes Adrian to the others and makes him a slave for the guardians. Rated M for mature stuff in later chapters and some blood and mild character death. Bunnymund/O.C, Pitch/O.C. and Tooth/O.C.


Rise of the Guardians 2

A large brown bunny sped across the snow, leaving huge holes in the ground. His golden armor rattled as his limbs continued to move. His sharp blue eyes scanned the forest until he saw a large hole in the ground. He stood on his hind legs, sniffed twice, and jumped into the hole. The crater closed itself, leaving a bouquet of baby blue flowers on the ground. The rabbit panted as he walked deeper into the cavernous tunnels. A few more bunnies skipped around, putting eggs into place. A timid white bunny bumped into the massive rabbit that towered above him. "S-So sorry." the bunny said, adjusting his glasses and walking off.

The brown rabbit approached a group of tan female bunnies. "Afternoon, ladies." he said in a smooth Canadian accent. The females turned and leaned on each other, admiring his creamy brown fur and healthy eyes. He walked off into another part of the huge village. He sighed deeply as he pushed open two wooden doors, revealing a beautiful glass room. Outside, he could see white and gray bunnies picking flowers and painting eggs in the colorful waterfall. "Ah, Adrian. It's been a while, my friend." a chubby silver bunny in a blue suit said. The hare bowed deeply. "Sir, I have news about Rose." Adrian said, lifting his head. He was the only hare in his village and he was the tallest, strongest and bravest rabbit the village had ever seen. He was 7'6. Mayor Fields looked up at the hare, noticing tears stream down his face.

"What happened to her, Adrian?" the mayor asked, clutching a wooden stick with a golden knob at the top. Adrian sighed deeply. "She was killed by a fox named Sven." the hare said, kneeling down to pick up a smaller bunny named Clara, Rose's sister. "She's…dead?" Clara asked him. Saint only looked away, tears still falling from his eyes. Then he nodded. Mayor Fields set his cane down and patted the hare's hip, which was as high as the bunny could reach. A young jackalope and his brother tumbled into the room. "Mitch! Bajan! Enough fighting." their mother, a gorgeous white rabbit, said to them. "Now say sorry to the mayor and Adrian. You're lucky that we have Adrian or we'd all be dead by now." their mother scolded, looking at the hare."Afternoon, Patricia." Mayor Fields said. Patricia smiled at the two rabbits and walked away with her sons. Adrian wiped his tears away and put Clara down. His massive muscles bulged as he saw a group of foxes approach another group of bunnies. They shrieked and ran off. The foxes began to smash the eggs and the baskets that the weaving bunnies, Katie and Miranda, had worked so hard on. "Excuse me, Mayor." Adrian said, bolting out of the door. He picked up his dagger and ran to the egg garden, dodging the archer foxes' arrows. He killed four of the foxes. Two of the others had bolted and one was injured.

He killed the injured one and brought its body back to the caverns. He threw it into the fire and growled. "Mayor, I'm sorry. How are we going to get these eggs to the Easter Bunny in time? Foxes and badgers are ruining everything." Adrian said, slamming his paw onto the mayor's desk, causing some papers to fall. Mayor Fields scratched his chin and sighed. "There's only one thing we can do. We have to send our messenger to tell him that the eggs will be delayed." the mayor concluded, nudging a large dark grey bunny. The guard looked at him and nodded, hopping off to find the messenger. "But our eggs have never been late. Ever since the badger's king died, the foxes and badgers have been looking for settlement and food." Adrian said, growling. "Adrian, I know you hate to disappoint your village but it has to be done." the mayor said, sharply.

The guard trotted back into the room carrying a small tan bunny. "Here he is." the guard said, tossing the bunny to the ground in anger. One of guard's ears was bleeding. "You have no right to treat the royal messenger like that!" the messenger spat. The guard clipped him under the nose with his spear. "Watch it, Winston. Or I'll give you to the gods." the guard, whose name was Regal, hissed. The mayor helped the bunny up and nudged the guard. "Quit it out, Regal." the mayor said, writing something on a sheet of paper and handing it to the messenger. Winston promptly put it into his sack and bounded off towards the Warren. Adrian sighed sadly and walked off. Little did the village know, the foxes and badgers weren't the only ones watching from a distance to seek out the hare's weakness.


End file.
